I will be by your side, Always
by RainblackDash
Summary: Dereun has a pretty lucky life, lucky as a homeless boy can get. One day he rescues a cute girl in a fire. After that he helps her in any way he possibly can. But while doing so, he learns things about himself that he never thought were possible.
1. Chapter 1

First ever fanfiction and I'm pretty excited. Shouts out to goldenponyboy and Harryc657 for giving me enough inspiration to write this. Please Rate, comment, and most importantly PM. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

My life was normal, until the day I met the girl who changed my life.

My name is Dereun. I'm 15 years old, male, have black hair, and blue eyes. I'm in the tenth grade and go to Central High School. I'm kind of a pretty normal kid actually. On Friday and Saturday nights I have a job as a DJ. You'd say I have a normal life, if you ignored the fact that I'm a homeless orphan.

Both my parents died in the crossfire of a gang fight when I was eight years old. So I've basically been by myself from then until now. No friends, no siblings. I know your probably asking, "Oh but Dereun if you have a job as a DJ then why are you homeless?" Well as a DJ I only get paid enough to last a week before my next gig. And I only use that money to buy food. If I saved I wouldn't be able to eat at night.

But hey, considering that I can go to school, have a job, and get a meal, I consider myself pretty lucky, compared to other kids. Not to mention that I'm blessed with a bookbag that stores my father's laptop and an extra set of clothes. I'm homeless but I'm happy to be me.

I walked through the set double doors and entered Central High School. I passed loads of students who conversed with one another. I've never been keen on friendship, so I don't have many friends.

I passed a certain group of boys who were smoking cigarettes around their lockers. 'Inside the school?' I thought,'Is that even allowed?'

I left the thought as I headed for my locker. When I arrived, I retrieved my science notebook and drawing notebook. Believe it or not, I'm actually a pretty good artist.

As usual, I was the first one in class; everyone else was out socializing. After about 10 minutes, everyone was in and the day began.

15 minutes into the class a sharp ringing noise strict my ears. Fire drill. Standard procedure. Single fil. Line out of the school. Don't get rowdy.

At least that's what I thought until the principal's voice blared over a speaker.

"This is not a drill! I repeat this is NOT a drill!"

This sent the others into chaos. It sent my mind into overdrive. I bolted to the door. When I hit it I couldn't believe what I saw.

The hallway was ablaze. I had only 2 choices:

1) Stay in this chaotic room and more than likely burn to death.

2) Take a chance in the fire and possibly get out alive.

Choice 2 was really obvious. I dashed through the hallway as fast as I could, while the smoke started to get to me. But I did whatever I could to not stop.

Until I saw the girl.

I skidded to a halt and looked at her. Two things were very wrong with this pictures.

1) This girl was unconscious.

2) She was naked. Completely naked.

With no thought, I scooped up the girl bridal-style and bolted through the school. She did weigh me down a bit, but she was surprisingly light. After a minute or so I finally saw them; the school doors. I turned to my side and trucked the doors open. Fresh air was mine to breathe once again.

I was out. Out of the blazing school. I carried the girl to a wide patch of grass and sat her on it. Next, I removed the extra change of clothes from my bag and slipped her into them. It was only jeans and a Cyan shirt. I took a great amount of notice in her hair. She must've dyed it a lot, because it was in a rainbow pattern. Pretty cute if you ask me.

And I only stood by her side while she was unconscious. No matter how long I would have to wait. 'I will be by your side, always.'

End of chapter. Well, how was it. Good? Bad? Let me know. Until next time. Until then be at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back and here for my second chapter. First off I just want to thank OrangeBeanGamer, Chipmunkfanatic, and gearfox7 for posting their reviews. This really does mean a lot for me. I was torn whether or not to put this chapter in or not, but I decided to see what happened.

Also to chipmunkfanatic the guys who were smoking near their lockers started the fire. Makes sense right? I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

Morning turns to noon as I wait for the girl to wake up. While I waited I carried her away from the smoldering school and sat her on a bench with her head in my lap. While I waited, I stroked her rainbow colored hair.

Hours passed...

Until I heard her moan. Slowly yet surely, her eyes opened. I discovered that her eyes were dark-to-moderate violet. Strange. Yet the only thing I could do as she woke up was smile. I prayer to God I was not blushing. Then she spoke.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" She asked. She seemed confused. I wouldn't blame her. I swear I was blushing. This girl was REALLY pretty.

"It's gonna take some explaining," I answer.

I tell her everything I know. The fire, how she was unconscious, and how I got her out. I left out the naked part. She would probably slap the crap out of me if I told her I looked at her naked body. Much less touched it.

When I was done, she only stared at me. Now I know I was blushing. Blood-red blushing. This girl was cute. The first thing I wanted to know was-

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Rainbow," she answered,"Rainbow Dash,"

"Nice name."

"What's yours?"

"Dereun. Dereun Seika."

We stayed silent for a moment. I'm terrible at making conversation. So I really wasn't sure what to say.

Then I felt something grip my hand. I looked and saw my hand connected with Rainbow's. I looked up and saw Rainbow's glimmering eyes starring into mine.

"Thank you. You saved my life," she said.

"No problem," I replied. She stood up from the bench.

"Well, I should get going," she said. Shoot, I forgot she probably had a home to go to.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home," she said. Under her breath, I think I heard her mumble, "Wherever it is."

"Well, the least I can do is walk you there. Where is it?" I asked.

"Ever hear of a place called Equestria?"

"Can't say I have. We can probably ask someone, though."

"It'll take some time. Months, actually. Plus, you probably have a family to get back to."

"Not really. Both my parents are dead. I'm homeless. No school anymore. So I'm free."

"You really wanna come don't ya?"

"Heck yeah."

"Alright. Let's do it."

What I had completely unexpected was that I'd be going on the adventure of a life time.

(End of chapter. This one was useless to me. But let me know how you felt about it. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time. Until then be at peace.)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm SO sorry it took me so long to think of the contents of this next chapter. But after one certain comment I got I seriously needed to rethink my next chapter, so it took me about a month to make this. I took a lot of thinking so I really hope you enjoy it. Also, please look at the poll on my page. Thank you.

Chapter 3

What have I gotten myself into? The only reason I said yes so quickly is because if Rainbow goes home and something happens to her, it'll most likely be on my blood. And trust me I don't like the feeling of guilt.

Speaking of trust, I don't trust anyone. I'm a street kid. I fight for myself. When you're out there, one your own, you quickly learn that there's no one you can trust. On the streets. It's literally a fight for life. Things like food, water, and shelter. Speaking of which...

As the sun set, the moon rose and the stars materialized, and night became official. As the moon came up, Rainbow said some weird things, like "I wonder how Luna's doing right now..."

I choose to ignore it though.

Minutes of silence passed, and no one said a word. To break the tension, I gripped Rainbow's hand.

"So, do you have any friends where you come from." I asked.

"Yeah, actually. Five of them are really close."

"Really? What are their names?"

"Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, A. J., and Fluttershy."

I chuckled a bit before saying, "Man you've got some friends with some WEIRD names."

"Really. And Dereun isn't weird?" She replied.

"Wow! Where do you come from. Because here Dereun is pretty normal."

We bantered on for a few minutes. Then, things returned to the awkward silence. After after a few more minutes Rainbow finally asked the question I didn't want to answer:

"So, where are we sleeping tonight?"

"Anywhere. I'm homeless."

"Oh..." Her gaze rested on the ground. She probably has a home in Equestria. Speaking of which...

"So what's this 'Equestria' place like?" I asked, curiously.

"Pretty cool, actually," she answered," There are all of these cool cities and towns like Ponyville, Canterlot, and others I can't even name. I've seen a bit of life here and trust me, I think you'd like it there."

Honestly wasn't much of the best description, but it sounded pretty cool.

A few minutes later, I decided that Rainbow and I needed to find a place to sleep. We got up from te bench and looked around for a good sleeping place. Really I was looking since Rainbow probably didn't know what the heck she was looking for.

In about and hour, I found a slightly dimmed alley between two really tall buildings. I know some of the good places to sleep. And believe me, an alley was definitely one of them.

Thankfully, it hasn't rained in the past few days, so Rainbow and I had dry ground to sleep on.

The alley was dimly lit by flashing lights. Really it looked like the lights were struggling to keep themselves on. When the lights flashed on, I could look on the walls of both sides and see a TON of graffiti. Well, when you live in Atlanta what do you expect?

I sat on the rough concrete ground and signaled Rainbow to sit. I could she knew that this was where we were sleeping. When she sat I layed facing away from her. I don't know why, but I thought it would be awkward if we faced each other while sleeping.

"Night Rainbow," I said

"G' night, Dereun," she replied.

Really it was hard getting to sleep, since it had been such a long day. But eventually I started to drift off. In matter of seconds I was out.

One thing I really hated was having dreams. And what-do-ya-know that's exactly what happened.

(I really don't know whether this is a good place to stop on my chapter but, hey, it's already posted. So, just let me know what you thought of it. Thanks and until next time.)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. It's RBDash here serving up another chapter of this story. I've been looking and I saw that my story has been read in 15 different countries. Pretty cool. Plus this story has been read by more than 300 people! I know that's not much, but to me that's an accomplishment in itself. Thanks everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

I happened to be in a strange library. How did I know? Because everywhere I turned, there wares shelves full of books. If this wasn't a library, then someone must have been a real bookworm. Nothing was strange about that.

Except for the fact the there were five ponies in front of me.

I'm pretty rusty on my horse/pony anatomy, so I'll do my best to describe them.

The first one had a lavender, pelt with a dark violet and light violet mane and tail. It also had dark violet eyes. Strange. I thought that most horses weren't colored like that. But then again, every single one of them was colored weirdly. But the stranger thing wasn't that this pony was violet. It was that she had something sticking out of its mane: a horn. That walls make it a unicorn.

I confirmed that this was a dream. Unicorns were the things of myths or dreams. No way this was real. Anyway I'll go on with the descriptions.

The next pony was white with azure-blue eyes. That was normal for a pony to have a white pelt. But, it went wrong when I saw a curly, purple mane and tail. As far as I knew, manes and tails were NOT purple OR curly. Strangely, this one was also a unicorn. Something I did not get.

Next we actually had a normal pony. Two, in fact. The first would have been normal if it weren't for it being PINK all over. Mane. Tail. Everything, except for its eyes, which were were light blue. Going back to its mane and tail, the one thing I noticed beside the pinkness was the Poofiness. It looked like the mane itself was jumping all over the place.

The second one was the closest to normal. It had an orange pelt and green eyes. It also had a light yellow mane. But strangely, it seemed to be wearing a Stetson. Weird since ponies don't wear hats.

And finally, the last pony had a REALLY pink mane with yellow fur. It, or she, also had blue-green eyes. How dare I might say she's... cute? But one thing struck me odd. She had something spreading from. Her back. Wings! But Pegasi aren't real either. Where am I?

One last thing summoned my attention. One every ponies rear was a strange symbol. Kinda reminded me of a tattoo actually. The lavender one had a shining six point star with others surrounding it, while the white one had three sparkling diamonds. The pink one had three balloons, the orange pony had three apples, while the final one had three butterflies. Like I said weird.

But the weirdest thing of all was when they spoke.

"I haven't had any luck looking for Rainbow," the lavender one spoke up. My eyes widened in shock. 'They can't be talking about the Rainbow I know, are they?' I thought.

"Ah haven't had any luck searchin' fer Rainbow. Did ya, Rarity?" said the orange pony. It seemed to have what sounded like a southwestern accent. Also strange. The name Rarity rang a bell, but I don't necessarily remember when I heard it.

The white pony, who must've been Rarity, spoke. "No, my dear Applejack. What about you, Fluttershy?" Both the names Applejack and Fluttershy also were familiar. I just didn't remember how.

The yellow pony, Fluttershy, spoke and said, "Umm, n-n-no. I looked everywhere I-I c-c-c-could. How about you Pinkie Pie?"

Suddenly the all pink pony, who was Pinkie, started talking which, I kid you not, was the FASTEST talking I've ever heard in my life.

"NononononoIhaven'tseenhernoneofushaveseenherIwond erifshegotlostorifshegotkiddnappedidon'tknowwhatha ppenedbutsomehinghadtohavehappenedtoherorsewewould 'vebeenabletofindher!

"Great so Pinkie hasn't found her. Where should we look next?" the remaining pony asked.

"Maybe look in Canterlot?" Rarity suggested.

"Alright. Let's get to it!" Applejack said.

Suddenly, the dream ended and I shot up. My breathing was quick and heavy. After a minute or two my breathing slowed and I thought about the dream. If it was real, then a few things are clear:

1) Ponies are looking for Rainbow.

Instantly, I remembered where I heard those names from. It was the conversation Rainbow and I had last night about her friends from Equestria. So those were her friends. Strange. But that would mean one thing. A crazy thought suddenly popped into my head.

"So that was Equestria."

(Chapter finished. I really hope you liked this. Tell me what you think. Review, rate, comment, and PM. Until next time."


	5. Chapter 5

**After more than a month, I, RBDash, am making a comeback. While I haven't been typing up chapters, I've basically been doing nothing so far. I apologize for the huge delay. I hope to make up for it by the quality of my next few chapters. And before I start, I just want to give my thanks to all of my loyal readers who remained patient and didn't give up on this story. If you have any suggestions about the story, comment or PM. But without further ado, here's the next chapter of this story.**

Chapter 5: The Riddle…

Pondering… That's all I could do since I woke up hours ago. All I could think about was that dream

What did it mean.

A few things were explained; who Rainbow's friends were, and the fact the she was being looked for. I had also gotten a small hint of Equestria, as well.

But so much was still unsaid. _Where_ is Equestria? Why were there mythical creatures like Pegasi and unicorns standing right there? And most importantly how was that pink, bouncy-haired pony talking so fast?

But on a serious note, all of this isn't really much to go off of. This could all just be false. If that were true, I'd have no information and I be back at square one. For now, though, I'll just stick with the theory that the dream was a sign.

But this actually matters more for Rainbow than for me. This could get us one step closer. To getting Rainbow home. I started to think; how was I going to break this to her?

It all seems ridiculous, but for the moment, it's all I have to go off of…

Minutes passed as the light of dawn chased away the moon, the stars, and the darkness of nighttime. After a few minutes the ball of light that we know as the sun was fully visible. During so, Rainbow just slept through it. She slept for quite some time, actually. I looked at her, and my thoughts shifted to yesterday, where it all began…

Suddenly her body shifted, and I knew that she was finally waking up. After a slight yawn and a small stretch her eyelids rose. Which still aroused my question on how a person's eyes could be violet.

"Finally awake, eh?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sleep well?" she replied.

I pause some before answering, "Yeah…I guess."

She stood up before saying, "Let me guess… nightmares."

"Naw, something different but it's not important right now. Anything useful that you can tell me about Equestria?" I asked.

Rainbow put her hand up to her chin in a thinking position. After a while she answered with, "Sorry. Nothing off the top of my head."

"Great." I said as I rolled my eyes in displeasure. "We should head out. We won't get anything done while standing in an alleyway."

**Later…**

Unfortunately, due to the fact that, Rainbow was on another world, she probably didn't know it, and I wasn't really big on intergalactic travel, all we did was walk all day.

The streets of Atlanta were busy as usual. People walked around with suitcases for business matters. Regular traffic was on the roads. Gangs did graffiti and got into fights. Some people got arrested. Just another normal day in Atlanta.

* * *

Rainbow Dash POV

As I looked around the streets of the new city, I realized that I had only been in this place for two days and I was bewildered by what's happended so far. First, I'm transformed into some different species, I open my eyes to somepony ("someone" I should say) who starts watching after me. This is all to wierd, and to think that there's so much more to come.

As I wealked around the streets with Dereun, curiosity took over, and I just had to ask-

"Where exactly are we?"

"We, Rainbow, are in the city of Atlanta, Georgia. Planet Earth."

The way he said_ Planet Earth_ made me feel alien. Sort of like he knew I wasn't from here. I guess there really isn't a place here called Equestria. That conversation we had yestersay must've been a dead giveaway.

All we basically did was walk the entire time. I was seriously getting bored... Really bored. the only thing that wasn't boring was the new planet I was on. I don't use long egghead words, but the planet was spectacular and fascinating. there were so many things here that weren't on Equestria. So many "cars", as Dereun called them, and "skyscrapers". There were just so many things in this city that I'd never seen before. I asked Dereun "What is that?" or "What's this?" so many times that I thought It was actually starting to annoy him. But there were just so many things that I didn't understand.

* * *

Dereun's POV

If Rainbow asked me "What's this?" one more time, I was literally gonna explode. How can you ask a person the same question EIGHTY TIMES in one minute? Impossible, right. Somehow Rainbow made it possible. But I can get where she's coming from. If she's actually from a different planet, then their planet would almost have completely upgraded or downgraded technology. But the way Rainbow was asking was a dead giveaway that it was downgraded. I could still understand how she wanted to know. She was just curious, that's all.

While we walked, I tried to figure out a way to get Rainbow home. There must've been a way she got here, so there's got to be a way to get her back.

"Rainbow. What was the last thing you were doing on Equestria before you ended up here. I need you to think back and try to remember."

"Umm...," she started. I waited in anticipation, just hoping that she would at least have even a little hint of how she got here. _Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on Co_-

"Nope. Nothing."

For all I know I could have done so many things then and there. Scream. Faint. Bang my head against a nearby pole. Fortunately, I decided to keep my cool.

_Great. Maybe I'll have to wait till the nest dream to get anymore info._

"Oh, well. We'll have to find something sooner or later... Hopefully," I said.

We walked a little more until, eventually, I got tired of walking, and decided to sit on a nearby bench. Rainbow decided to follow. I was just about to sit down.

Until I was hit by a trance.

Unfortunately, that's all I can say about it, because that's all it felt like. I couldn't control my body. I was just stiff, like a board. Wasn't moving. At all. In other words, I was frozen. I felt more like my body was being controlled. By something. I just didn't know what. Kinda like mind control.

Except things only got weirder.

My mind couldn't speak for itself anymore. When I tried to think I could only hear a female voice in my head. A stern female voice. Suddenly, the female voice started to say-

_To get her back into her land,_

_you must return to where you began._

_But if you don't get her there soon,_

_she'll be trapped here for thirty moons._

_A day you have wasted, Now two days to go._

_get her back to the statue in front of the school, you know._

_Only that's the gateway, so take her hand._

_And get her back into her land._

"Dereun? Dereun? You okay? Hey Dereun? DEREUN!"

At that moment, I fell out of my trance and, fortunately, gained control of my body.

_What the heck was that?_

Fortunately, right before Rainbow was just about to shout my ears off, I turned around and replied with-

"Sorry, Rainbow. I was just thinking about something."

"We'll you could have at least said something," she mumbled as I sat down.

For a few minutes, I started to think of the riddle that I had "thought" of. After some thinking I had come to the CRAZY solution that

1) There is a "portal" near either the ashes of Central High School or the area where Rainbow had woken up.  
2) If I don't get her there by tomorrow, then she'll be stuck here for thirty months, the equal of two and a half years.  
3) The gateway must be a statue near a statue somewhere around the school.

Wait a minute!

That must be how she got here! Some magic gateway on Equestria got her here.

I probably sound like I'm on drugs right now... But it makes perfect sense. At least it does to a girl who comes from a world inhabited by ponies and where unicorns and other mythical creatures exist, but come on. this could be our big opportunity.

Without thinking, I grabbed Rainbow's unsuspecting wrist and yanked her out of her seat. She yelped as her eyes widened in surprise.

"What the-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as I started to run. She ran to keep from getting dragged along. We charged through unsuspecting people and in front of cars suddenly breaking and honking at us. For a minute or two, Rainbow just went along with it and rain with me. But after a certain point, Rainbow yanked her hand from me and stopped demanding to know what was happening.

"Hold on! What the hay is going on?! And why are we running through these streets like crazy people!?"

"*Pant* You'll never believe it." I said tired from all of that running.

"What!?" She Shouted.

"*Pant* I think I found *Pant* a way to get you home!"

* * *

**YYYYEEEEESSSSS! Finally finished this chapter. Before I leave I want to give my thinks to all my Friends and Fans who have read this, especially after that more than month long gap. I hope I'm making a comeback with this chapter. Hopefully, I have added some spice to the story, But this story is far from over and I mean far. Also, I think some of you have seen the new MLP movie Equestria girls, and I would just like to say that Equestria girls is owned by Hasbro. Please check out my poll, and RATE, REVIEW, COMMENT, and for Pete's sake, PRIVATE MESSAGE. I need your inspiration. Otherwise this stories in danger. Also please tell me what you think of my other story, _A Flaming Heart, A Pure Soul_. I need to know if I should continue that or not. Until next time, until then be at peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. RBDash is here with another chapter in this story. I hope to never have another gap like how I did between Chapter 4 and Chapter 5. I hope you liked Chapter 5. I had to do something to make up for the lack of writing that I accidentally created. Now I'm back and I hope to never do that again. Now here are some shoutouts to some of my fans that commented.  
To OrangeBeanGamer: You don't know the half of what is to come. If everything goes out as planned, then this will hopefully be a good story.  
To Dragon2323: Is there really an African place called Equestria? My geography is good but not ****_that_**** good.**

**Anyway, without further ado, I present to you the next chapter of ****_I will be by your side, Always_****.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"W-w-w-What?" she stammered. Mouth gaping and eyes open in amazemant.

"I think I found a way to get you home," I replied. This was probably some of the best news Rainbow's ever heard in her life. I mean, imagine being magically dragged from not your own city, not your own state, not even your own country, but your own planet. If I were in this situation, I would be crying tears of joy right now. But Rainbow didn't get all emotional. All she did was ask-

"How?"

"I think it might be a good time to tell you this..."

**One very, VERY long explaination later...**

"So we need to get back to a statue at the school you rescued me in. But isn't that place in ashes by now? Whatever gateway we had to get me back in has probably burned to the ground by now." she explained

"Remember. The riddle also said that the gateway is in a statue of some sort. If I remember correctly, there are now statues on the inside of the school. On the other hand, there are multiple statues on the outside of the school. One of them's the way for you back home," I replied. It was a bit complicated, but it was the only thing that worked.

She stared at me for some time. I was sure she was going to punch me or slap me. She more than likely wanted to know how her friends were doing without her. She would want to know if they were fine. I don't have any freinds, but if I suddenly had left, I certainly would want to know if my parents were okay without me or not. At least if they were still alive. Anyway, I was sure something badwas boiling inside her, just waiting to get out. I braced myself for what was to come.

And I heard a shout of excitement.

I looked to see Rainbow jumping up and down in excitement. My ears might as well have been blown of while Rainbow was shouting "Yaayy!" and "Woohoo". She actually started to gain attention of some bystanders watching. She was jumping up and downlike she was on drugs or something.

Then she kissed me.

Full on the lips. Shocked was an under statement of what I was. I was actually being kissed, by a girl. It was only a few seconds before I started to close my eyes and give in. I embraced her as she immediately embraced me back. After a minute or so, we broke off. It was gonna take a while before I recover from that shock.

Suddenly, without warning she grabbed my wrist and started to take off.

"Come on! We gotta get to that school as fast as possible. Trust me. Your world is cool and all, but trust me, I don't want to be stuck here for two and a half years."

"The school's a long distance away. About nine or ten miles. It's gonna take a while to get there." I informed.

"Wow! We walked that long a way?"

"Yeah. Time sure does fly when you're doing nothing- or something," I said.

"Anyway, we need to get there as soon as we can,"

"Yeah. The sooner the better."

* * *

Believe it or not, Rainbow is actually pretty fast on her feet. I stayed ahead, but barely. At the rate we were going, we would be there in an hour. Actually an hour and a few minutes, considering that I usually don't run that much. I startede to get tired, but I pushed through.

After running for about an hour or so, we came across an orange sign.

**Road Work 1500 Feet**

"Oh no. This isn't good," I said to myself. I knew those kind of signs ment construction. Which was something that could halt or hinder our progress if it came to a detour or road block.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow asked with a bit of worry in her tone.

"Hopefully nothing. Come on, let's keep going."

As we ran on, I prayed to the god above that I would just have a straight pathway to the school.

**Road Work 1000 Feet**

_Oh please. Whatever happens, just dont let there be a-_

**Road Block**

I stopped running just stood there. Good thing we were on the sidewalk nad not in the middle of the street. After I saw the sign, I sank to my knees. I couldn't help the tears brimming in my eyes. It would take us forever to get to the school. By the time we get back to the school, the portal will close.

"Hey! Don't go all trancy on me again. Something wrong?" I heard Rainbow say.

"I don't think we'll make it on time."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Then I just guess we'll have to speed it up some more."

"You don't understand. This is the fanstest of teh few roads to school. If we take the next quickest route, then it we'll have to have walked thirty miles to get there."

"Then let's spend less time moping around and more time getting to that school."

I did my best to hold back the water in my eyes. Rainbow was strong; I had to be strong too.

I looked around for a board to find what the time was; I found an electronic board that reaveled the time to be 10:40.

"Thirty miles... this will take a while...

* * *

Trust me; we could have been at the school hours ago if it weren't for that construction. But it is what it is. Anyway, at 8:20, we were just about starving, exhausted and just plain ready to sleep. Matter of fact, I was just about to think that when we get Rainbow home, I might grab in Equestria somethng to eat before this ends. Fortunately, we only had just about 3 miles left. We had to keep going.

At first, I had said I never had a friend. But now I guess I can say that Rainbow is the closest thing that comes to one. Looking back, I see that we spent a lot of our time together, we help each other out when there's something we don't know about. I stayed by her side as she stayed by mine. Maybe that's what true friendship is- loyalty. That's the word that I'm looking for.

Anyway. As we were walking, I literally started to think I was going to pass out as we started coming to our last two-mile mark.

"We're almost there Rainbow. We... just need... to keep... going." I started to say, already tired and still exhausting from all the walking we've done.

"Hey. Come on. We... can get... a rest. We have another day before can get to the school." said Rainbow also obviously tired from our day-long walk.

To tired to even argue, I just gave in. To be honest, I actually wanted to rest as well.

"Okay. But we need to get up as early in the morning as possible. We have to get to that school ASAP," I said.

"What's ASAP?"

"It means As Soon As Possible."

* * *

After searching around for about five minutes, Rainbow and I found an alley that reminded me of the one we found last night. I decided to pick this place. It really didn't take me a very long time start thinking of where it all began. After all that has happened( which really isn't a lot), I wondered if this is really what friendship is al-

Naah. Stupid thought. Rainbow was just someone I had to take care of. And that's all. It would actually be kind of crazy for me to know what friendship is.

As Rainbow and I settled down, I decided to ask Rainbow few questions.

"Yo Rainbow?" I called.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Before we get you back to where you're from tomorrow, can you tell me just a little bit about your world. I mean, I've grown more and more curious about 'Equestria'. Here I've never even thought of a place of that name. I just want to know a little bit more before ya go."

"Well sure. I mean I can go on about Equestria for ages. I know that place like the back of my hoof," she said. I raised an eyebrow when he said hoof.

"Hand, I mean. But, anyway, where should I start. Well let's start with the city I live in- Ponyville..."

After a long while of explaining, I really started to like this Equestria place.

"Man. This Equestria place sounds awesome. I can't imagine any crime or bad things happening there. Kinda like a fairy tale land. It seems like this is the perfect place. Nothing bad happens there does it?" I asked

"Not even close. Plenty of bad things happen on Equestria. I mean, once there was someone who tried to ruin a wedding between a princess and a captain of the Royal Guard. And then there were these guys who tries to kidnap my friend Rarity. Then there was this lady who tried to keep the moon up forever. All I'm trying to say is that Equestria isn't the perfect place, but for the most time it is peaceful."

"That's a heck of a lot better than here. I mean, people do things here that you or your friends wouldn't even think of. I'm actually surprised that you didn't see anything here. Atlanta is a popular place for crime. You honestly cant go five minutes without something bad happening. Not to mention that there are disasters that ruin lives and places. In my opinion, I'd rather live in Equestria, the way you describe it," I admitted.

"Come on. Can it really be that bad. What can really happen here? This seems like such a nice place," she said.

"A man purposely sent two planes into a worldwide landmark and destroyed them," I argued.

"Someone tried to dictate an Empire that wasn't rightfully his," Rainbow replied.

"That happens here all the time. How about the fact that a giant wave ruined a nearby country named Japan sometime ago!"

"Some guy tried to ruin all of Equestria, starting with my Ponyville."

I sighed, because I didn't want to argue with Rainbow. "All I'm trying to say is that this place isn't perfect, and apparently neither is Equestria."

"I guess no place is perfect then."

"Oh well," I said as I started to settle down," We should get some shuteye. Your gonna have a pretty big day tomorrow."

"I guess. Well, good night."

When I went to sleep, that night, the furthest thing in my mind was having another dream. And I felt like an idiot for not expecting it. What I was thinking of though was if I was getting closer. Closer to knowing if I know what it feels like. Am I closer to knowing what it feels like to have a friend?

END

For some reason, my horizontal line is not working. So to substitute what would be the horizontal line. I'll just make a triple space. But anyway, I'm really sorry that tis chapter took such a long time to post. Between coming up with a new story, writing it down, making ideas for a new podcast, school getting ready to start, and many other things, I really haven't the time that I used to have to stay up with this story. I'm trying my best though. I'm coming up with another story idea though. Hopefully, it'll be even better that this. But for now until nest time, until then be at peace.


End file.
